Wing Saber (Star Saber) (Earth-7045)
This article refers to Star Saber. For the Maximal formerly known as Wing Saber, see Airazor. Famed throughout the length and breadth of the cosmos as the greatest swordsman in the universe, the heroic Star Saber has ascended from humble beginnings from a regular foot soldier in the Primal Vanguard named Wing Saber, to the lofty position of 3rd in command of the Autobots. Protector of the weak, defender of the defenseless and lover of life in all its forms, Star Saber's spark burns with an unending passion for justice and peace unequalled by any other, which drives him to quash evil wherever he finds it, with a cry of "Let's go!" Star Saber is a member of an experimental, but formidable subgroup known as the Brainmasters, made up of his own personal squad. They all possess incredible courage, strength, skill and intelligence. Star Saber exemplifies courage in particular. A smaller robot form housing his spark combines with a "Transtector" created from his old body. In either robot or jet mode, Saber connects to the mobile battle platform named the V-Star Armor to gain a larger armored form not unlike Ultra Magnus. Furthermore, in either mode, Star Saber has been further upgraded to link up with Victory Leo to become Victory Saber. In this form, Star Saber's combat prowess is greatly enhanced with a mental link with his partner, but at times, Victory Leo's savage personality can override his calm and collected nature. History to be added Powers & Abilities Star Saber= |-| Wing Saber= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Jet alt. mode'' *****''Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'Brainmaster Body' Abilities *'Indomitable Willpower' *'Expert Flyer' *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Expert Swordsman' *'Weapons Proficiency' *'Expert Leader' *'Skilled Tactician' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Star Saber's compassion for fellow living beings, organic or mechanical, can be used against him. *Can become susceptible to Victory Leo's impulsive nature as Victor Saber. Paraphernalia Equipment *'V-Star Armor': The V-Star Armor is an integrated suit of armor. The last of a series starting from Zeta Prime's day called the Apex Armor, this particular armor transforms to combine with Saber's jet mode to form a larger versions that is space-capable. *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Jet alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Sword' *'Laser rifle' *'Jet mode guns & missiles' *'Victory Leo's mounted weapons': accessible as Victory Saber. Trivia *Star Saber's real name is taken from the character from the Transformers Unicron Trilogy. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Polyhex (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:White Skin Category:Blue Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Brainmasters (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Piloting Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Armor Users Category:Space Survival Category:Sword Wielders Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters